


Bite Me

by Scoobycool9



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobycool9/pseuds/Scoobycool9
Summary: Phil Connors thought he would get away with not apologizing. Rita would prove him that nothing was without consequences.





	Bite Me

**" ** **Y'know, that's not what an apology sounds like." "Bite me" **

_" This is the story of how your mother gave me my first hickey from her."_

Phil Connors was not one to apologize for his mistakes. He would much rather blame other people than accept any form of responsibility in his life. It wasn't his fault that Larry had knocked over the coffee cup he had placed on the sound board last night and ruined the shoot. It wasn't his fault that it was full.

It was actually Rita's if he was going to be honest. She had been the one to tell him to put the coffee down and take the paperwork. It wasn't his fault that he had forgotten it there and it sat on the sound board. It certainly wasn't his fault that nobody on the cleaning staff had taken it away. But naturally, when it came to blame, Rita zeroed on him.

" Phil, now we're hours behind schedule and we are going to air reruns for this afternoon and just barely make it." It was clear that she was stressed, but he honestly didn't care.

" Rhoda."

"Rita." Phil knew she was going to correct him. She always did.

" Rhonda."

"Rita. Phil, we worked together on the flood story and I have been in this studio for nearly a whole year as the producer, you better know my goddamn name."

"Rita- Rhonda- Rhoda. It's the right letter, it's pretty damn close to me. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. It's not my fault that you gave me paperwork on the way out and I had to put my coffee down. It certainly is not my fault that the cleaning crew somehow missed the cup on the soundboard. And it is certainly not my fault that Larry knocked into it when he was talking to you. So don't you dare blame me."

Rita was getting incredibly frustrated. " Phil, it was your FUCKING coffee. Just own up to the fact that you should have taken it this morning and stop blaming others."

Phil didn't do apologies. He looked at her. " I'm sorry that I work with a bunch of incompetent people who can't throw out a coffee cup on a soundboard."

Rita's eyes shot daggers of anger. " Y'know that's not what an apology sounds like."

Phil looked at her, clearly getting more and more annoyed with each passing second. "Bite me." He knew she wouldn't. He was the talent and she wouldn't do anything to him that would jeopardize her career.

" You're so goddamn immature. Grow up, Phil." The 43-year-old weatherman crossed his arms.

" I am grown up, you're the one who is being a goddamn baby about the sound board. We'll just buy a new one. We have the goddamn money. So, if you excuse me, I have paperwork to do."

Phil knew she couldn't stop him from doing paperwork. He had won. He did notice her lean closer and she kissed him on the neck for a brief second. He felt her teeth against his skin. She had bitten him. " Enjoy the hickey and next time don't argue with me."

Goddamn it. He throw on his scarf for now and hid it for the rest of the day.

_" That day, I learned to never underestimate your mother, Rita Hanson."_


End file.
